


Never will I regret.

by rainbowlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Best Friends, Blowjobs, Breakups, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, explicit - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowlarry/pseuds/rainbowlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry managed to have yet another argument with girlfriend Jess. But when best friend Louis, of whom he shares a very secretive sexual past with, comes round to comfort him, will things take a unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never will I regret.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction/one shot so I apologise if its shit. I also want to mention that I am not trying to suggest that Harry and Louis definitely have this type of relationship and this is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Anyone that is easily offended or is offended by graphic sex talk, then I would not recommend reading. Enjoy.

"No Harry, this is it now. No more." Jess slammed the door as she left, left me again. This was perhaps the third argument we had in two days and I was fed up of it. I loved her, I really did, but. Was it really enough?

I picked up the phone.

 _"Hello"_ he mumbled down the phone, he sounded tired.

"Erm Lou, can you come round for abit? Me and Jess just had another argument and she just left, don't fancy being on my own." I could already hear him shuffling around. I always felt awful when I ended up dumping up all my troubles on him, though he never did seem to mind.

_"Sure mate, be there soon"._

I put the phone down and already felt that little bit better knowing that Louis was on his way. It had just turned 10.30pm and I knew that we wouldn't be going to bed for another few hours yet so picked up the nearest pizza menu and order us our usual _'sad pizza'._ I got the blankets off my bed and dumped them on my sofa and got the spiderman box set from my dvd collection and sat it on the coffee table in front of the TV. Well this should make me feel better.

...

 _"Go on then"_ Louis sighed as he jumped onto the sofa. _"What was it about this time?"_

He patted the seat next to him as I slowly sat and placed the unopened pizza in front of us.

"I can't say that I'm that sure to be honest Lou. It just kind of happened. We were sitting here watching the television when she started shouting at me for supposedly not listening to her. She said that I cared more about my friends than I did about her. Said I'd much prefer to sit and get drunk in front of her than to sit and have a proper conversation. The whole argument then just kind of blew up and then she left". Louis had moved his hand to rest on my thigh.

 _"Do you love her?"_ his eyes stared deep into mine.

"Yes of course".

_"I mean properly Harry."_

"No. She makes me happy she really does. I really like her company, but, nothing will ever be like u-."

_"Don't."_

Louis never spoke about what happened with us all those years ago, as soon as One Direction got bigger our 'special friendship' got smaller. I mean we never actually did anything, we never made anything official. A couple late nights, cuddles in bed, the odd hand job in the back of the tour bus.

"Don't what Louis? You can't forever pretend that it never happened." I didn't want to keep putting this off, we never spoke about the fact that it all just stopped, we never even spoke about what it even was.

 _"You know that was just childish fun. A childish regret."_ He took his hand off my thigh and ran it through his hair sighing.

"Oh." I never knew what we actually ever had, but I never thought I regretted it and even though I wasn't interested in Louis for that reason, hearing those words added a great weight to my heart.

...

We ditched Spiderman and ended up watching Anchor Man 2, Louis claiming it was the best film of 2013. I couldn't help but sit and think about what he had said to me. Regret.

I sat and watched him, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way his nose went a little crooked just on the ends, that one tooth that sat a little further back than the others. His hand when it would rest on his stomach when something was really funny, or the way he twiddled his fingers around the end of his fringe. He had his knees up, with his feet under my thighs and I could feel them fidgeting underneath me.

 _"Harry, what are you staring at?"_ he asked without even turning to face me.

"Erm, I was just, erm nothing". Shit. He leant up and knelt down next to me his face incredibly close to mine. He ran his hand through my hair and down the back of neck. His other hand tracing my jaw bone. He cupped me chin before turning me to face him.

 _"Are you sure?"_ I gulped. Before his face moved ever closer. I licked my lips nervously before he lightly placed his on mine. I didn't move, not because I didn't want this to happen, because for some reason, I did. I mean I really did. He quickly moved after my lack of reaction, looking horrified he muttered an apology before standing up and walking towards the door.

I stood quickly to follow him.

"Louis, no." I grasped his wrist and pulled him back towards me, my hand quickly resting on the back of his neck and the other resting on his cheek. I kissed him again, more roughly than he did to me. He slid his fingers into my hair, twirling one of my curls around his finger. He grazed his teeth across my bottom lip and I deepened the kiss, opening my mouth more to allow his tongue to enter.

We both moaned against the kiss as I led him back towards the sofa lying him down underneath me never once breaking apart. His hand travelled up the front of my shirt as I leaned over him. He stopped kissing and pulled my head down towards him, his hot breath fanning my ear before I felt him slowly moving to my neck. He lightly kissed the spot where my jaw bone met my ear.

_“I always had a soft spot for your jaw bone Styles.”_

“I always liked it when you called me Styles” I chuckled.

He quickly flipped us both over so that he was straddling my waist. He took a hold of my top quickly pulling it over my head and throwing it behind us. He bent down his tongue flicking against my nipple as his finger traced the tattoos on my inner arm.

His wet trail of kisses began to get lower down my body before he was just at the waist band of my trousers.

_“Can we take these off?”_

I hummed in response, closed my eyes and nodded. He slowly undid my belt, throwing it in a similar direction of my t-shirt and then hooked his fingers under the waist band of my jeans before ripping them down to my ankles. I now was obviously aroused, my hard aching against the tight material of my boxers.

 _“Is someone abit uncomfortable?”_ Louis chuckled, now just being a deliberate tease.

“Yes, Louis. God damn, yes.”

He followed the same pattern as went with my jeans; he hooked his fingers under the waist band and pulled them down to my ankles. He chuckled when my hard bounced against my stomach. He leant down so that his breath fanned across the bottom of my shaft.

 _“Has someone got a little bit bigger since we last met?”_ he laughed at smirked up at me.

I closed my eyes before I felt the wave of pleasure rush over me, when Louis bent down to take me into his mouth. I was only expecting a quick hand job or a quick tease but this was something that I and he had never experienced before.

I felt his tongue swirl around the head, his hands massaging my testicles. I felt him gag against me also he continued the pleasure; he hollowed his cheeks and pulled me further down into his mouth. His tongue continuing to dance around my tip.

“Lou. L-l-louis you have got to stop. I’m not going to last.”

Louis pulled away, chuckling as he did. His thumb running circles on my tip before sliding the pre-cum that had gathered down my shaft. I grabbed either side of his arms and flipped him back over so that I, my naked self was on top of his fully clothed body.

“This is just not going to do.” I smirked at him.

_“Now who’s the tease Styles.”_

I leant down, joining our lips back together whilst I attempted to undo his jean buttons; after I did I bought my foot up his leg so that my toe hooked into the waistband of his jeans to push them down his legs, along with his boxers. I felt him shuffling his legs around before he kicked his bottoms onto the floor.

I bit the top of his T-shirt.

“And this Tomlinson.”

He lifted up, immediately pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the growing pile on the floor.

I repeated his actions and trailed wet kisses down his torso, fanned my breath against the bottom of his shaft and took a deep breath before taking all of him into my mouth. I had never experienced this before; I had encountered having a blowjob, but never giving one.

Louis arched his back up quickly his length shooting straight to the back of my throat; I gagged tears streaming from my eyes.

 _“Sorry Harry.”_ Louis almost whispered.

I ignored the comment and continued on my quest of pleasure. Continuing to copy Louis actions of which were so pleasurable to me. Swirling my tongue around his tip, tasting the salty pre-cum of which was building. I took my mouth away from his length and began to lick his testicles, sucking them as I used my thumb to rub the tip, like how he had done to me.

 _“Oh my god Harry, don’t do that. Seriously. Stop.”_ Louis was now in the position in which he had just put me in.

“Louis, do you want to?” I looked at him, hoping he would know what I was on about.

He fluttered his eyes shut. _“Yes.”_

“Erm, how do we go about this?” I asked nervously.

Louis took to flipping my back over so that he again was straddling me. He took his middle finger into his mouth, sucking it, not once breaking our eye contact. He tapped my thighs.

 _“Turn around and kneel.”_ He sounded almost as nervous as I felt.

“Erm, what?”

_“Trust me.”_

I did as Louis said and turn to face the opposite direction on my knees, while Louis knelt down behind me. I felt both his hands rest on either of my bum cheeks. He pulled them apart slightly before I felt his hair brush the bottom of my back. I hear him intake a deep breath before I felt a swift lick to my anus. He continued before speeding up, his tongue flicking in circular motions before I felt him insert a finger.

It felt quite alien at first, shocking, but not painful. He continued to move it slowly inside me as his other hand moved back to play with my testicles. He slowly inserted another fingers slowly pumping them inside me. He paused for a few seconds when I heard him ripping open a wrapped of which I guessed was a condom.

_“Are you ready?”_

I took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Louis rested his hands on either side of my waist as I felt him guide himself to my entrance, pausing for a short moment before he slowly began to slide in. It hurt, but the pleasure over threw the pain. I groaned when he was fully in and Louis paused, not moving.

“Lou, move.”

He began to slowly thrust, his rhythm becoming faster when he got used to it. I stayed quiet, listening to his small moans and the sweet sound of his skin against mine. I rested my head into the sofa, the pleasure over coming me.

I suddenly got flipped, my legs now resting on either of Louis shoulders, his fringe now stuck to his forehead, a bead of sweat dripping down his stomach.

_“I wanted to see your pretty little face, when you come for me.”_

I shuddered when his hands traced up my legs, resting on the back of my thighs as he thrusted faster and deeper into me. Our moans becoming louder and louder, the slaps closer together, his grip on my thigh increasing by the second. My body began to shake and Louis slowed down.

_“Try and last abit longer for me baby.”_

I closed my eyes, bit my lip and lived in the complete ecstasy I was in. Louis moaning sweetly, more beads of sweat travelling down his body. The way his eyes screw shut every time he thrusted in. He then sped up again, his thrusts becoming sloppier and less erythematic, I knew he couldn’t hold it much longer and I glad, because neither could I.

Our bodies shook simultaneously, Louis in a full aroma of lust, his eyes scrunched as he grasped both of my hands in his, I released all over my own chest and Louis pulled out collapsing against me, breathing heavily. We lay there for a few minutes, not talking, just stroking my fingers through his hair of which was now covered in my cum although he didn’t seem to care.

 _“Shall we go and shower.”_ He whispered as he looked up at me. I nodded and hooked my arms under his legs and around his neck and carried him bridal style to the shower.

…

After a shower full of lustful and sleepy kisses, us both cleaning each other off of ourselves. We lay naked in my bed, even after the best night of my life I still had one question in mind.

“Lou?” I whispered, stroking his hair as he rested his head on my chest, my other arm around his shoulders.

_“Mmmm.”_

“Do you really regret?” I asked hesitantly.

_“Never. Never, will I regret.”_

 


End file.
